


Building a Better Chimera I: The Echo of a Wolf

by Uthizaar



Series: The Awakening [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Chimeras, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Licking, M/M, Manipulation, Medical Experimentation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Oblivious Scott, Orgasm Denial, Original Mythology, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season 4, Sex Dreams, Sexual Content, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uthizaar/pseuds/Uthizaar
Summary: Set between Season 4 and 5, the Dread Doctors take Stiles, planning to use him as part of their experiments before they arrive in Beacon Hills. Theo has been with them for as long as he can remember, but the arrival of Stiles marks the beginning of a radical change in the chimera's loyalties...





	1. Taken

The moon was bright enough that it poked through the slats of the blinds no matter which way Stiles turned them; spears of pale light lay dappled over the foot of his bed. He lifted a hand in front of him, spreading his fingers, seeing them clearly enough. Slumping back on his pillow, he sighed; sleep was elusive again tonight. As it had been for the past number of weeks, each night was the same: lie awake for hours, eyes open, staring at the ceiling as his thoughts ran a thousand miles an hour around his mind, before finally succumbing to the darkness and tiredness. But even then, his mind never stopped being active, filling his dreams with detail and desire, changing the past into something better or worse or weird. Or at least, weirder than what normal passed for. 

Forgoing sleep, Stiles rolled onto his side, struggling to get comfortable on the unfamiliar bunk. He grabbed the pillow and punched it into another shape, pulling the one underneath it and hugging it to his chest. He pushed his boxer-clad crotch against the pillow, his mind supplying the face he knew so well, imagining it was the werewolf’s body hard against him rather than just cotton. Stiles groaned under his breath and rocked back and forth against the pillow as his over-active imagination played out the scene he had been dreaming about for the last few weeks: Scott, panting, dark skin perspiring lightly as he reached for Stiles. They were in the locker-room, late evening after lacrosse practice, it was silent save for the steady drip of the showers behind him. No words were spoken, just the hunger in Scott’s dark eyes enough to make Stiles’ cock harden in his briefs, enough to let the Alpha press against him, enough to let rough hands grip his shoulders, enough not to care that Scott’s fangs had slipped out…

There was a loud squawk from outside the window that made Stiles jolt, sitting half-upright, before falling down onto his back again, looking up at the arc of moonlight across the ceiling. “Damn birds.” He muttered to himself, “Protected species, my ass.” Sighing, the teenager pushed back the covers and got up to peer between the slats of the blinds. He couldn’t see them outside, but he had heard their awkward cries every night since they got here. His feet were cold on the smooth stone floor of their holiday cabin; his father's idea while he went to a Sheriffs' convention in nearby Harrisburg. They were meant to be spending time together, time away from Beacon Hills, like the vacations they used to have before werewolves messed up their lives. But Stiles was alone tonight, the Sheriff having gone out with Sheriff McCarty from a neighbouring parish. He didn't begrudge his father the time off; there was a time when he thought Melissa and his father would get together, that he and Scott would be brothers. That had been a cool idea, a nice fantasy to lose himself in, until he realized he had a crush on his best friend, who would also be his brother, and _that_ wouldn’t be good. He pulled the cord to shut the blinds, grunting in annoyance as one of the slats became stuck. Reaching up, Stiles pushed the offending plank back into position, and the room became slightly darker.

Back in bed, he re-adjusted his pillow again, and grumbled wordlessly. His mind just wouldn't stop filling with thoughts, no matter how hard he tried to quieten it. At first they were focused on the Benefactor and trying to understand it all-it still didn't make sense to him. Why? Why? Why? The thoughts echoed endlessly around him. But Stiles deliberately concentrated on something else, someone else, letting his hand drift down his t-shirt, under the covers, coming to rest on his boxer shorts. Scott's face swam briefly before his mind's eye, but Stiles grimaced and tried to avoid thinking about his best friend's muscular torso this time. He always felt guilty when he fantasized about Scott like that; the werewolf was utterly oblivious to it, but that never made Stiles feel any better when he was cleaning up cum recently spilt over memories of the Alpha’s perfect body. He reached under his shorts to grab his half-hard cock, letting his thoughts drift aimlessly until they rested on a lacrosse player from the school a few towns over. Stiles felt his lips twitch in a smile. Even though they hadn’t stayed in touch, those thirty minutes spent in the back of the jock’s car had been the best of Stiles' life; eclipsing that time he had seen Scott naked a few summers ago... 

Stiles was just getting into the fantasy when there was a low sound from downstairs. He frowned, pulling his hands quickly back up. He sat up, staying still as his ears strained to hear something, anything. It had been odd, not breaking glass or something obvious, but a sense of unease crawled across his skin as the silence settled around him. 

"I wish I had Scott's hearing," Stiles muttered as he slowly pushed back the covers and climbed out of bed again, pausing to pull on a pair of sweat pants. There was a creak on the old wooden boards just outside his door. He glanced to one side, feeling his stomach clench tight, hairs raising on the back of his neck. "Shit, where's my bat when I need it?" Grabbing the enamel jug by the washstand, Stiles advanced towards the door, holding his breath. He paused at the door, concentrating, before licking his dry lips nervously and reaching out for the handle. 

The door creaked open at his touch, the hallway was dark, Stiles glanced around, suddenly feeling stupid; there was nothing-no, wait, maybe. He stared at the side table at the end of the hall, seeing the image blur and contort. There was an iridescence in the air that made his eyes water, pain lancing across his forehead. "What the-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as a sudden darkness surrounded him and his mouth was covered forcefully, the jug falling out of his suddenly numb hands. Stiles could feel himself being pulled back effortlessly and opening his mouth to scream, he felt his voice disappear as a terrible visage loomed out of the shimmering air in front of him. The last thing he saw before the darkness claimed him was a head wrapped in tight leather, with fogged goggles, and tubes emanating from all over its body creating the look of an otherworldly sea-monster.

 

Theo blinked his eyes awake, rubbing the sleep from them, as his internal alarm told him to wake up. The chimera stood upright, shaking his limbs loose and stretching his muscled arms outwards. He grabbed a t-shirt from the pile nearby, pulling on a pair of black jeans that were just a little too loose around the waist. Scrounging a belt from another pile of discarded clothes, he finished getting dressed and kicked the piles of clothes and blankets that served as his bed into a corner. Theo walked over to the large metal slab that dominated the center of the room, flicking on a bright light that hung above the table. He swept a hand fondly across the smooth cold surface, his nostrils tingly at the scent of the powerful bleach, smirking as he remembered the previous night's work. That hadn't been quite the success the Doctors were looking for, but the college jock they had picked was easy on the eyes and even easier to persuade to, ah, help him out. Theo grinned viciously as his mind recalled the way the young man's face had changed from hope to terror after the chimera had used him and then revealed that there would be no escape: the Doctors appearing from apparently thin air and pinning the man to the table. Theo had watched the operation from above on the gantry that ran the length of the warehouse, but having seen their work so often, by now it was almost boring. 

Pushing the memories from his mind, he made his way over to the steel bowls in the corner and poured water into a dish. Theo splashed his face clean, washing his hands and arms up to his elbows, before looking up into the mirror. He stared at his face, water dripping slowly from his brows down the contours of his smooth cheeks and jaw. Theo smiled disarmingly, then frowned, then growled, contorting his face and letting his fangs emerge, yellow eyes burning dangerously. There was a sound from behind him, and Theo spun around, his claws bared, crouching low. "Oh." He stood upright and let his claws and teeth slide away as the Doctor watched him wordlessly. Theo coughed, feeling childish as though having been caught playing. "Sorry, I- Is it time already?"

"Come." 

Theo nodded and followed the Geneticist as she pivoted around and stalked towards the outer room of the abandoned warehouse. He walked beside her and then held the door open as he had been taught to do, the behaviour so engrained in him he did it without thinking. She inclined her head sharply in thanks and they continued on to where the other Doctors were standing next to the obvious silhouette of a body. Theo’s eyes lit up, asking eagerly, "Is it a guy?"

"Yes."

"Is he..." He hesitated, still unable to say the words. They all knew what he did to the men they captured, but never acknowledged it. Even so, Theo felt a tendril of unease each time he asked about the latest subject. He glanced at her, waiting for his unasked question to be answered.

"I believe he fits your criteria." There was the suggestion of a laugh in her tone and Theo grinned, relieved, moistening his lips in anticipation as he moved slighter faster to see what they had brought in.

There was a dark-haired teenager curled up on a gurney, his handsome face smooth, eyes closed as he slept unaware of where he was, of what was about to happen. Theo made a slight growl in his throat and reached out to touch the young man's bare arm, but the Surgeon raised his cane and rapped him across the knuckles. "No!"

"Ah!" Theo shrunk back, head bowed submissively. "Sorry."

"You can have your fun later. This one has evaded us for too long.” He shook his head quickly, a rapid irregular blur that was hard to watch. Stopping suddenly, the Doctor gestured at the unconscious teen. “Despite getting into all sorts of scraps with supernaturals, he never seems to end up in hospital. Vexing."

"Supers? Werewolves?"

"Among others. This young man, Stiles, has been...exposed to something extraordinarily rare." There was an edge to the Doctor’s voice that made Theo’s stomach clench confusingly. “We must know everything. Tonight was too good an opportunity to pass up. But this must be done quickly.”

"Especially since he has survived." The Pathologist finally spoke, his tone bordering on excitement, his hands gesturing at the teenager. "Think of what we could learn; we must document everything! If he still has the essence, if there's even a fragment left, this could be the experiment that changes all the others."

Theo looked at the three of them. "What makes this guy so important?"

"You should observe this one; you will learn much."

“Uh,” He nodded, "Yeah, okay." There was something bothering him about the teenager. It was almost like they had met before, as though he had memories of this guy. But that was absurd: Theo had been with the Dread Doctors since he was a little kid, they were the only people he knew: his entire world. Well, sometimes the other chimeras were kept nearby, but he had never been allowed to see them. Always told he wasn't ready yet, that he had to be patient, his time would come, and if there was one thing he had learned being with the Doctors, it was patience. "Ok, are you going to operate now, or...?"

"We shall begin momentarily."

Theo chewed his bottom lip absently and watched them wheel the teenager into the operating room. There was still something irritating him about the young man, but he shrugged it off- he wasn't going to let some possibility that they had met to get in the way of helping himself to the teen's body after the Doctors were finished with it.


	2. Overmind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The following chapter contains detail on involuntary surgery and dubcon/noncon towards the end (Stiles is unconscious, Theo is not)**

The Doctors carefully removed Stiles’ clothing, folding and placing them on a counter nearby, until he was lying on the metal slab in just his dark boxers. Theo watched them, his desire rising as each successive piece was taken off; the first glimpse of the teen’s surprisingly firm arms, the reveal of his collarbones, Theo’s eyes swept down between the twin pecs towards the relaxed muscles of Stiles’ stomach. His gaze barely grazed the lump at the front of the teen’s boxers, he always preferred to leave that until later, if there was a later, that is. The Doctors never seemed to have a fixed plan of what they would do with the ones they captured in the wild, instead they operated in more of an investigatory manner, Theo recalled as he waited for them to begin. He was equally eager for them to finish, as there was something about this guy that made him almost salivate. Perhaps it was his scent as it rose from the clothes; not the smell of fear that most of them had when they arrived, rather a tangy, sweetness that lingered around Theo’s nostrils as he breathed in. 

The three Doctors stared at the half naked teen in front of them, none of them moving. Theo moistened his lips nervously; this was unusual. By now they would be elbow deep inside the subjects, handing pieces to him, or calling for equipment and replacement muscle, organs or bone. Just as he was about to speak, the female Doctor turned away from the prone teenager and beckoned Theo over.

“Yeah?”

“Bring us the iron box, he may be worthy.”

Theo nodded and moved towards the rear of the lab, pulling away the other boxes stacked there until he came to one covered in a thick black cloth. He grabbed it from the rear and pulled the surprisingly heavy container towards him, removing the velvet drape as he did so. Theo grunted at the unexpected weight. The box was made of dark, stained oak, held together by clasps made of inky black iron. He could feel the embossed ridges of intricate designs that wound their way across the metal with his fingertips as he carried the box back to where the Dread Doctors waited for him. The leader approached him, gesturing impatiently for Theo to move away. The chimera frowned at the barely noticeable shake in the Doctor’s gloved hands. Was that nervousness? Or excitement? A moment later it was gone, as the Doctor undid the clasps and let the panels fall away to reveal a clouded glass jar. Theo grimaced slightly at it in disgust, seeing the bright orange organ inside pulse slowly. The Surgeon turned back to Stiles, nodding at his companions. “Inject him.”

 

No matter if it were experimentation or sampling or creation, the Doctors always followed a set procedure. Theo knew it off by heart now, he could hand them each instrument and tool with his eyes closed. First came the injection; a light anaesthetic if they intended to probe and prod, heavier if there was a chimera to be made. Then came the cutting, the peeling back of flesh from muscle, and deep delving; carving, cutting, snapping, breaking. Theo had seen it all previously, for as long as he could remember, his life before nothing but a hazy memory of a small town nestled in a sprawling forest park. This was his world, it was normal to him, even if he was dimly aware that it would not be considered so for other people. From time to time they would bring him to a new town, a different warehouse, and send him to the local school. He would pose as a new transfer, using the skills they had taught him to blend in, make friends, find new victims for their experiments. Teenagers were always preferred as they were more resilient to the surgeries, and could be frequently dismissed as runaways if they did not return. Theo had no qualms with doing what the Doctors wanted him to do, they had become the parents he no longer remembered. But there was more to their bond than mere family; there was a mutual loyalty born of the fact that he had been their one true success. For decades, they had experimented and operated, testing new and old techniques on countless nameless victims, until at last they succeeded. And with a child they had not expected to last more than a day. They had not told him this all in one sitting, of course, they spoke infrequently, in short bursts, sometimes their diction was clear, other times Theo found himself relying on his enhanced hearing to phase out the hissing, shuddering elements. 

“Theo!”

The barked order brought him back to the present. He looked up, seeing the Doctor’s hand out-stretched. “Huh?”

“The auger. Bring it here.”

Theo nodded absently and turned to lift a large, arcane looking mechanism made of cast iron and lead from the counter behind him. He grunted under the weight, muscles bunching against his t-shirt as he placed the device across the teenager’s chest. The auger was jet black, with the faintest accent of red along the drill bit. It hung down from a crosspiece suspended on four legs, fitting neatly around Stiles’ torso. The Geneticist gestured for him to stand back, and moved in to adjust the height of the auger, twisting the knobs carefully until the metal rested just above where the teenager’s heart was. Theo looked around her as the glass cylinder that joined the knob to the auger began to spin, blue lightning arcing inside the vial. There was a loud hum emitting from the machine that made his ears ache, but Theo just winced and endured it. They all looked up as the blue light intensified and spread a pattern of the patient’s internal organs across the opposite wall. The Doctors moved the auger around, whispering comments to each other that Theo ignored. It was always some scientific or medical jargon that he didn’t understand, and they had never explained to him; most of the time it seemed he was just an extra pair of hands. Theo blinked his eyes to stay focused, rather than letting his thoughts drift away as they often had in the last few months. 

After a few minutes the Pathologist reached up and pulled a knob sideways, the image zooming and re-focusing, contrasting and sharpening. Theo frowned as the colour changed from blue to green; he had never seen this before. They pointed at a part of the teenager’s heart on the image, “Here. It should be here.”

“There is nothing.”

“Are you sure he was touched by the darkness?”

“Certain!” The leader snapped at them, Theo took a step backwards, wary of his anger. “This boy was invaded by a nogitsune, you can see where it wriggled inside.” The chimera leaned forward again, but he didn’t see any marks on the teenager’s flawless skin. He frowned, not understanding, opting to stay quiet. “They must have cured him.” The Surgeon added, turning away.

“Gah, ruined!” The Geneticist exclaimed, shaking her head.

“Wait, wait!” The other Doctor gestured for them to look again. “Here, do you see that?”

“That…that is not possible.”

“Yet, here it is.”

Theo looked from one to another, their cryptic words making him bold. “What? What is it?”

The Surgeon looked at him, Theo shrunk back, expecting a reprimand, but none came. Instead the Doctor extended a hand to invite him forward. “Come. Look.” He took Theo’s arm as the chimera approached, bringing him over to the projected image, guiding his hand to where they were focused on. “Here. He was changed; bitten, but he is still human.” Theo stared as the green light flickered and he could just make out an ethereal tracing of a snarling wolf’s head across the teenager’s heart. 

“Is that…?”

“Werewolf. Yes, this is,” The Doctor paused, choosing his words, “unprecedented.”

“Who is this guy?” Theo asked, glancing back to see the Doctors exchanging looks with one another. “What?”

“Tell him.”

“Very well.” The Pathologist nodded, tone neutral. “His name is Stiles Stilinski, from a town called Beacon Hills.”

“Beacon Hills?” Theo echoed back, rolling the name around in his mouth. “It sounds familiar.”

“Well, as-“

“Regardless, we need to operate.” The Geneticist cut off any further discussion and gestured at the jar, standing forgotten nearby. “He is suitable, we can all see that. And he has been given the deep injection: he will sleep for several hours.”

“You’re making another chimera?” Theo asked as he lifted the now de-activated auger off Stiles. “What if he doesn’t survive? I thought he was a rare specimen.”

“He will survive.” The leader brought up his hand to caress the thick glass of the jar, wiping away some of the grime that obscured the pulsing light from being seen. “This chimera will be different; he will be greater, more powerful, the ultimate chimera. All others are just weapons, but he will be the hand that holds the weapon.”

“And we will control the hand!” The Geneticist declared triumphantly.

Theo looked between them, hearing the excitement in their voices. He ignored the comment about just being a weapon, he already knew they saw him as little more than a tool, well sometimes it seemed there was more they saw in him. It did not particularly bother him, once he got what he wanted from their experiments too. But there was something about the way they were talking now that sent a tendril of unease creeping down his spine; this was the most they had spoken all at once in years. “What can I do?”

“Bring me the instruments and be quiet, this will be delicate.” Theo nodded and pushed the tray across to them.

 

The Doctors worked quickly, cutting Stiles’ flesh down from his collar bones to just above his naval. Theo frowned at the care they took with him; this patient was not like the others. The Doctors did not break his ribs to get at his heart, rather they pulled the skin back, slicing as needed to push through the teen’s hard muscles and inserted the first tube beneath his ribcage. The mechanics of the operation kept his attention in a way that the visceral nature of it no longer did. Theo tilted his head as he noticed the blood stayed on the surface, not dripping down from the wounds. He looked up at the ceiling as the Dread Doctors continued to cut and slice. One of their ancient, mysterious machines hung from gilded chains, its crystal nozzle bathing the unconscious teenager in a soft golden light, stilling his blood and keeping it from being wasted. He smirked at their consideration, and turned in time to see the female Doctor grip the spreaders, pushing aside the live organs to make room for the implantation. Theo glanced at Stiles’ face, unmoving, no reaction to what was happening below his neck, feeling a stirring in his pants as he focused on the teen’s handsome features, his hair lengthening from where it had been cut a few weeks before, new stubble along his cheeks, still young enough to get away without shaving for a few days at a time. 

The unscrewing of the jar made Theo flick his attention back to the surgery. The Doctor reached into it with a pair of thongs, grasping the organ tightly. The chimera watched as the slimy, surprisingly small thing was pulled out. Startlingly orange in colour, it reminded him of the roots of ginger he sometimes saw when they were preparing alchemical mixtures; gnarled, otherworldly, alien. The Doctor brought it over to Stiles, placing the thongs gently down on a metal pan. “The scarlet bottle, Theo.” He instructed, the chimera hurrying to comply. Once he had the bottle in hand, the Doctor pulled the stopper out and shook several drops onto the organ. There was utter silence for a few seconds and then a slow buzzing filled the room. 

“What is that?” Theo asked, curious.

“We call it the Overmind.” The Surgeon looked at him, Theo feeling the total concentration of a pitiless gaze coming from behind the smoked glass of the Doctor’s mask. “Decades in the making, this single organism has been harvested from successive generations of hybrid chimeras, inheriting the traits from each strain, each infusing it with power, and knowledge, and control. It is this that will allow him to control all other chimeras!” The Doctor turned his head towards Stiles. “He will be amongst our greatest creations.” He turned back to Theo, adding, “And you will guard him, keep him safe until he is ready to assume the task we have for him.”

“What? I thought I was…”

“The best we could do? You are a success, yes, but with the Overmind finally in a host strong enough to endure its presence, there will be no more failures.”

Theo moistened his lips, “What do I have to do?”

“Nothing for now. But soon we will move, return to Beacon Hills, and there we can unleash his potential.”

“Return?” 

The Pathologist interceded, “Yes, the town has been most useful in providing new candidates for chimeras, both old and new.”

There was an edge to the Doctor’s tone that was almost humorous, or perhaps mocking, but Theo didn’t respond again, instead letting their words sink in. Overmind. Even the name hinted at power. And what did they mean by controlling other chimeras? And as for protecting the teenager, this Stiles? Well, that might not be a great hardship, Theo reflected as he looked again at Stiles’ face, breathing in a little deeper to take his scent from the air.

 

The Doctors finished sealing Stiles back up, their arcane science managing to implant the Overmind without incident, and pull the disturbed muscle and skin back into place seamlessly. Theo smiled a little as he watched them work, there were no lines, no marks, no evidence at all that Stiles’ chest had been cut open. The Doctors stood back, finished. Together they walked as one towards where Theo waited with a basin of boiling hot water, the burning smell of bleach making his eyes water. Wordlessly they presented their bloodied gloves to him and he worked in equal silence to wash and scrub until the leather was back to its pristine black shine. Theo stood up and held out his arms as they each pulled off the thick black aprons they used during the surgeries, replacing them with more leather, in the varying styles they each preferred. The chimera dumped the soiled clothes into the basin, he would clean them later, for now…

“Are you finished with him?” He asked carefully, trying not to appear too eager, though it hardly seemed to matter as the Dread Doctors waved him off. “Great!”

The Doctors moved towards the center of the warehouse, waiting for him to leave earshot, and turned on the female. “You did not let us tell him everything.”

“Are you accusing me of something?”

“You know what we mean, he needs to be told the truth; Beacon Hills is not just another town, it will not just be another high school, there are-“

“He will know everything soon enough,” She interrupted them, “He needs only to protect the Overmind until it is awakened. I will...I will tell him everything before we return Stiles to the cabin. Let Theo have his fun.”

“You are getting soft on him.” The Surgeon grumbled, his words disappearing into a hiss, before becoming audible again. “Twenty minutes.”

 

Theo closed the partitions around the surgery, giving himself and the still unconscious teenager some privacy. Not that it was really needed, the Doctors had shown no interest in his sexual manipulations of those they operated on, nor had they said anything about the fact his desires rested solely on the male subjects, knowing that he could charm anyone if needed. Theo walked over to him. “Stiles? Stiles.” He muttered the name under his breath, getting used to it. Soon the new chimera would become semi-aware of his surroundings, enough to believe that this was a dream, enough to become vulnerable to Theo’s manipulations. 

He bent in close to Stiles, his lips just brushing the tops of the teenager’s pecs, hearing the steady beat of his heart, the Overmind was inert until it was triggered, the Doctors had explained, so Theo did not detect anything but Stiles’ own rhythm beneath his skin. He straightened up, tracing the contours of his shirtless torso with his fingertips, feeling the soft warm skin melt into hard muscle around Stiles’ core, and back up to flexible heat around his nipples which had hardened in the cool air of the theatre. Theo glanced at Stiles’ face once again, feeling his stomach clench in a most unusual way. For a moment, he almost wanted to resist doing what he was, as though this was almost wrong; something that should be left for another time.

The chimera shook his head, clearing his thoughts, “Foolish.” He muttered, climbing onto the table, straddling Stiles’ boxer covered crotch. Theo pulled his t-shirt off, leaning forward so their bodies pressed together, his more tanned skin against Stiles’ paler flesh. He lingered a moment above the teenager’s lips, feeling his hard cock nudge into the thus far unresponsive, if still substantial, cock trapped beneath the cotton fabric. Theo felt the strange sensation again, frowning, before ignoring it, and moving to kiss Stiles, pushing his lips against the teenager’s soft ones. “Mmmh. God damn, you are hot.” Theo murmured as he sat back, studying Stiles. “But I’m not sure, something’s not quite right here. C’mon, wake up! Are your eyes as delicious as the rest of you, I wonder?” Theo smirked to himself, glancing around to ensure they were truly alone, before going back down towards Stiles’ face, diverting to lick a strip from the teenager’s neck, up his jaw and across his soft cheek. Theo smacked his lips, savouring the taste. “Mmph, perfection.” He felt his grin widen as Stiles’ eyes began to flutter open. “Finally!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first time writing any sort of sexual scene where one of the parties isn’t aware of what’s happening. I hope it didn’t trigger anyone, and if it did, tell me so I can adjust my warning/tags accordingly. 
> 
> I wanted to portray Theo in the light the show makes him out to be, an uncaring psychopath, while introducing just enough empathy so that there can be a “real” relationship with Stiles later on, without it being so overwhelmingly creepy. Have to admit I was kinda creeped out myself writing this; it’s not my style or kink, but hopefully you’re enjoying it so far. I’ll be generating more lore on the Overmind in the final part of this prequel series. Thanks for reading!


	3. Advantage

Theo revelled in the moment, grinning at the total control he had of the young man in front of him. Even as his eyes struggled to open, the chimera reached down to tease a hard nipple, seeing Stiles’ brows twitch. “Hmm. You like that?” He whispered softly, getting up and moving around so that he was standing behind Stiles. The teen’s eyes were open now, though unfocused, staring at nothing, perhaps even attempting to fight the effects of the sedative. Theo leaned closer, hovering over his face, their eyes meeting, a slow smirk spreading across his face as their gazes interlocked. “Hello there!” He said, jovial at the thought that this one would be awake when he played with him.

There was no response other than a confused frown, the chimera kissed Stiles’ lips again, this time enjoying the surprised reaction from the teenager. His hands reached down to feel across Stiles’ chest, rubbing and flicking his hard nipples prompting him to grunt against Theo’s invading tongue. But he didn’t stop there, pushing his hands further down, across Stiles’ abs, enjoying the sensation of the muscles under his fingertips. The teen struggled against him, twisting his head to one side, forcing Theo to stop kissing him. The chimera pulled back with a grunt of annoyance. “Hey!” He roughly grabbed Stiles’ chin and forced his face back towards him, their eyes meeting again. “You’re mine, at least for the next few minutes. All mine.” With that, Theo pulled down his pants and released his hard cock, seeing Stiles’ eyes widen. The chimera grinned as he stroked himself slowly. “Yeah, it’s pretty thick, but I bet you know what to do with a big sausage like this, right?” He moved forward, resting the head of his cock against Stiles’ lips. “C’mon! Take it! Suck it like I know you want it!” He commanded, one hand gripping the teenager by the throat until Stiles opened his mouth, accepting Theo’s cock. “Mmmh. That’s it, you know what to do, don’t you? Use that sexy mouth!” He added with a smirk of triumph as Stiles began to use his limited mobility to work his mouth back and forth along the shaft of Theo’s cock, his tongue rimming the underside.

Stiles groaned softly, closing his eyes as the thick flesh invaded his throat, imagining that it was Scott’s glorious cock filling his mouth, rather than whatever this nightmare was. The guy was hot, but he felt powerless, only able to use his body from the neck up. Quashing the feelings of panic that threatened to overwhelm him, Stiles continued to suck and deep-throat the cock in his mouth, feeling the guy move his hand from around his neck to grip his hair, giving more direction on the way he wanted Stiles to move, how much to swallow, how far to pull back. He was speeding up, forcing his cock deeper and faster into Stiles’ mouth, grunting, moaning, thrusting wildly, face-fucking him with an ease that suggested previous practice. Stiles kept his eyes closed, kept imagining that this would be the same animal hunger that Scott would unleash on him, the same rough desire to have his best friend suck on his Alpha cock. 

Theo gasped, feeling himself getting closer. He almost pulled out of Stiles’ mouth, leaving just the head inside, grinning when he felt the teenager continue to suck on it, concentrating on using his tongue to push Theo over the edge. “Uh, ah! Yes, that’s it, you hot little-Uh! Ah! I’m gonna-“ Theo grunted as the first volley fired from his cock, coating the interior of Stiles’ mouth, feeling him flinch back, whether from surprise or disgust he didn’t know. The chimera pulled his cock out for the remainder, jerking himself off with one hand, while the other was still buried in Stiles’ hair. “Look at me! Let me see those pretty little eyes!” Theo commanded as he spurted again, his cum landing on Stiles’ nose, cheeks and chin. “Yeah, that’s it!” The chimera cried out, finally spent, rubbing his still hard cock against Stiles’ lips, smirking as the teenager pushed his cum out of his mouth, “Huh, you don’t like the taste? Or maybe you prefer it all over your face like the cumwhore you are, eh?” Theo muttered at him, cruel grin spreading across his features. Glancing towards the door to make sure the Dread Doctors hadn’t returned, Theo leant down to kiss Stiles, feeling his cock twitch as he tasted his own cum, pushing it back into Stiles’ mouth. Pulling back, the chimera stuffed his cock back into his pants, “Swallow! I want you to remember the taste of me!” Theo commanded, waiting until Stiles had done so before grabbing a cloth to clean the teenager’s face. “Aw, don’t look at me like that, you enjoyed it too! I heard the noises you were making, the grunting as I was filling you up! And trust me, if I had more time, I’d love to spend it filling your tight ass right up!” Theo bragged, looking into Stiles’ confused eyes. “Don’t worry, you won’t remember this, at most you’ll think you had a sexy little dream with some hot stranger, living out your cock sucking fantasy.” The chimera glanced down, another smirk pulling at his lips. “In fact, you’re actually hard, guess that bit works independent of you, huh? Well, it’s not like I’m gonna return the favour, but I guess a little taste wouldn’t hurt!” Theo walked around the table until he could reach Stiles’ boxers. He reached into the flap, hearing the panicked moaning from the teenager, but ignoring it as his fingers brushed against the hot hardness of Stiles’ cock. Pulling it out through the gap, Theo nodded happily. “Nice size, not bigger than mine of course, but still enough to play with!” He moistened his lips, holding the cock in one hand as his tongue reached out to taste the swollen head. The saltiness made him grunt softly, giving in to the desire to have some more. Theo sucked the first third into his wet mouth, feeling Stiles judder, his back arching. The sedative was wearing off, but Theo didn’t care, moving his mouth up and down the shaft rapidly, his free hand jiggling under Stiles’ balls, playing with them, and reaching his middle finger further between his legs to press against the spot where the prostate was closest to the skin. As soon as he found it, Stiles cried out, words unintelligible, though Theo could have sworn he had heard a name, Scott, amongst the grunting and moaning. He kept sucking and rubbing the head of Stiles’ cock against the inside of his cheek, coating his mouth with Stiles’ pre-cum, gorging himself on it, his own cock spring back to full hardness again. But just before Stiles could cum, Theo pulled off completely, smacking his lips and murmuring, “Just enough that you’ll remember me the next time.” He walked up to Stiles’ face, trailing his hands across his body, glistening slightly from the exertion. Theo glanced down to look at the teenager’s still erect cock, pre-cum dribbling down the shaft as he grunted in his throat for more. “What’s that? Oh, but I can’t hear you, what a pity!” He teased Stiles, looking at him one more time. “You’ve been my favorite so far, Stiles! But we do need to finish one thing before I let you go into the darkness.” Theo’s expression grew serious, “I think I’d like you for myself, all the time. But the Doctors…they have plans for you. They may have to be-“

There was a sharp tapping from outside the partition that caused Theo to look up, sighing to himself. “Oh well, guess our time is done. Let me just fix you up.” He smirked as Stiles jerked when his cock was forced back inside his boxers, tenting it obscenely. “Time to go to sleep Stiles, see you in your dreams.”

Stiles blinked his eyes furiously as he watched the stranger pick up a syringe from a nearby tray. He tried to move, but his limbs were like rubber and refused to co-operate, well except for his cock, which was still half hard, even after he’d been used so roughly. There was a painful prick in his arm and then darkness pooled around him, slowly swallowing him up. Stiles could feel himself sinking into it, the memories of the last few minutes twisting and becoming untethered from his mind. However, just as he thought the world would go dark, there was a small square of light. At the center of the square, a handsome shirtless teenager was looking at him. Parts of his mind screamed at Stiles, but he dismissed them; he had never seen this guy before, who was he?

“Stiles? Can you hear me? Ok, I think it’s working, I haven’t actually tried this technique before.” The teenager looked to one side, his voice measured, even. Stiles felt a strange comfort with it, while still hanging on each word. “Listen, I don’t have much time. But this is important, you are important. When your power reveals itself, the Doctors are going to try and harness you; use you for their own purposes. But I don’t want that to happen. I need you, and you’re gonna need me too.” He stopped, glancing away from Stiles again. “Damnit, I’m outta time. When your power comes, I will find you; when I tell you the phrase ‘red moon eclipse’ you’ll remember me, you’ll remember everything.” 

Stiles frowned, but the square of light was getting dimmer and darker until at last he was floating in a sea of emptiness, slowly slipping away into blissful nothingness. 

 

Theo looked back, checking on the divider once more. Despite the release he had just had with Stiles, he was cautious about appearing overly content. They didn’t like it if he was too happy. He pulled his t-shirt back on and walked towards the partition, opening it to find the Pathologist waiting outside.

“Had your fun?” His tone vibrated harshly against Theo’s ears, a sure sign that he was irritated. 

“Yes. He’s all yours.” Theo replied, head bowed appearing submissive. “I injected him with the second batch of sedatives, anything he thinks he remembers about this evening will be just a dream.”

The Doctor didn’t reply, but reached his hand out to catch Theo by the chin, forcing him to look up. The chimera blinked and waiting for a rebuke, but none was forthcoming. After a moment, the Pathologist released him and gestured towards the other end of the warehouse. “Follow.”

Theo gave Stiles one final glance before hurrying to catch up with the Doctor’s surprisingly quick pace. 

 

Stiles awoke with a start, lurching upright. He gasped, heart beating rapidly as though he had just run flat out for ten minutes. His t-shirt was damp, sweat dripping down his back; with a momentary struggle, he managed to strip it off. Stiles pushed back the sheets and reached over for the bedside light. His hands were steady and his pulse began to slow as he cooled down, his veins standing out from his skin, fingers tingling as the blood rushed to the surface. His mouth tasted weird, like he had fallen asleep with it open. Stiles swilled water from the glass on the bedside table around before spitting it back out. Using the t-shirt to wipe his chest and face, the teenager tried to recall what he had been dreaming about. “Ok, ok, just breathe Stiles,” He muttered as unease tried to grip him. “It wasn’t…maybe…I don’t know. Fuck.” Stiles stood up, hand automatically reaching down to fondle his cock. “Eww, what?” He exclaimed as his fingers touched the wet fabric. “Gross. Well, at least I know whatever I was dreaming about was hot!” He stripped off his boxers, flinging them towards his suitcase on the other side of the room. 

Stiles cleared his throat, it felt strangely raw, almost as though he had been shouting a lot or… “Pft! Yeah, keep dreaming Stiles.” He muttered, thinking about the hot lacrosse player he had messed around with previously; the sensation was almost the same. “That guy was big, but he wasn’t _that big_. Must have been talking in my sleep or something.” He pulled open the blinds, the bright moon had moved on so that it no longer shone directly onto his bed. Yet the naked teenager was still bathed in the shafts of pale moonlight as they pierced the slats of the blinds. Stiles raised his arms out, tilting his head back and whispered, “Rawr!” He laughed at himself, wondering aloud, “Would Scott still be able to control himself if he was here?” The thought brought a sudden image of his best friend to mind, standing in the room, just as naked as Stiles himself was, his imagination supplying the missing information about Scott’s cock and balls. He felt himself harden as the image took life before him, “Oh, Scott, you naughty, naughty dog!” Stiles grinned for a moment before dismissing the fantasy. “Yeah, like you’d actually know what to do if that ever happened.” He pulled the blinds closed and crawled back into the bed, the cotton sheets providing a nice sensation against his naked skin. They were going to be returning to Beacon Hills the day after tomorrow, in time for the full moon to reach its zenith. He had promised Scott his help with Liam, trying to avoid a repeat of last month’s naked fiasco. Stiles smirked in the dark, letting his thoughts fall back into a normal pattern of Scott, and school, and pack, and friends, the dark shadows of his dream forgotten.

 

Theo stood on the rocky outcropping that dominated the clearing at the top of the hill. The town below sparkled in the late summer night, a thousand jewels spread out before him, just waiting for someone to snatch them up. The Beacon Hills Preserve stretched out behind him as he waited for the Dread Doctors to return. There was an uncomfortable sensation in the pit of his stomach as he looked at the town. The Doctors had explained its significance to him, in brief short sentences that left enough gaps for him to still feel as though there was more to the story. But they were notorious for not revealing anything until the time was perfect. He had learned that the hard way often enough, and knew better than to ask for more details. Instead Theo was left to develop his own cover story, as he had done several times before, the difference on this occasion was that he was returning…no, this wasn’t home. It just made his cover easier, more believable. He was coming back to Beacon Hills after being bitten, hearing that a True Alpha had emerged in a small town to the north, that it was his hometown, or that it was his childhood friend Scott McCall, was irrelevant, mere coincidence. Theo’s thoughts turned for a moment to Stiles, he didn’t feel guilty for using him when he had the teenager under his control, but having had a taste of him, the chimera felt a desire for Stiles that he couldn’t explain. He knew there had been a reason why Stiles appealed to him so much; foggy memories of a childhood friend, closer than Scott, surfaced briefly. Theo frowned, perhaps it had been his instinct that drove him to create the keyword for Stiles to remember all that had transpired. But his plans for using him when that moment arrived were still developing, and the chimera certainly didn’t want to show his hand to the Doctors before he was certain Stiles could use the Overmind properly and to his advantage. 

Theo half turned, hearing movement in the undergrowth. His eyes glowed amber as he concentrated, zeroing in on a man bumbling his way towards him. The chimera frowned, about to release his claws before the Dread Doctors emerged from among the shadowy trees, thrusting the middle-aged man forward. Theo glanced down at the cowering figure and then looked up at them. “What’s this?”

“Cover.” The leader spat the word, pointing at the man. “Father.”

“Wait, him?” The chimera shook his head, “Why can’t I just stay with you? We never did this before.”

“Cover.” The Surgeon repeated, tone changing to reflect his growing irritation. “He will serve.”

“Hmm.” Theo looked back down at the man, seeing fear in his eyes. “What’s your name?”

“Whatever you want it to be, just p-please don’t hurt my wife!” He pleaded, reaching out to Theo who took a step back. “Please, I only-“

“Enough.” The chimera cut him off. “Look, you do what I tell you, you don’t make things difficult, and both you and your wife will be fine. You won’t even remember the months that we’re going to use you.”

“M-months?”

“Yeah.” Theo nodded, addressing his words to the man even as he stared at the Doctors, his words cold. “If you mess up, or make a mistake, or get me angry; remember that I own you.” He looked down at his “father”, eyes burning yellow, claws emerging as his fangs descended. “I’ll break you, cut you open, rip you apart and make your own wife eat you. Probably while you’re still alive. I’m the real monster in the dark.”

The man trembled, jaw slack as he stared, transfixed, at the creature in front of him, the words sliding into his ears, prompting him to nod furiously. “I, I believe you. Tell me what to do.”

“Good. You’ll be my parents, act like it, make yourselves available when I need you to back up the cover, and disappear when I no longer need you.” Theo glanced at the Doctors who nodded. “If I get what I want, you’ll get what you want.”

Theo watched as the Pathologist walked over to grab the man by his collar, hauling him upright and shoving him towards the edge of the clearing. He waited until the leader moved over to stand beside him, both of them looking over the town. “I’ll need a car, a place to live, money, phone, clothes.”

“Naturally.”

“Great.” Theo fell silent, feeling the Dread Doctor fade from view until he was sure he was alone on the outcrop. He shrugged, the tension leaving his body. It wasn’t that he had a problem with intimidating the man, but rather that there were a lot more unknowns in this setup than the others. “What are they hiding? Why are we really here?” He spoke aloud, wondering for the first time if the Dread Doctors’ plan diverged from his own. Had he become disposable for them? Theo scowled, suddenly angry. “No. They’re not side-stepping me that easily. Stiles is going to be their ultimate chimera? Heh, not if he’s my toy first!” Theo nodded to himself, his strategy becoming clearer as he walked away from the clearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these are the set-up chapters. I’ll move over to another fic to explore season 5. It will be in the spirit of the way I did my Roy/Oliver fics from Arrow, where I tried to capture the essence of the episode while putting a new spin on the events to reflect my own story and the pairing. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and there’s much more to come in Part Two!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this series ever since I finished my previous Steo fic last year. I knew I wanted to set it up just right, so there will be three chapters in this part. Then in part two I'm going to take this backstory, insert it into season 5's events and re-tell it all from a more Steo-centric focus. 
> 
> I've been struggling to publish anything in the last few months, so I'm hoping that this will be a new beginning and I'll get re-invested in writing again. Especially with the final season of Teen Wolf coming up... 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
